


The right timing

by Gisborne



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Five Years Later, Happy Ending, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gisborne/pseuds/Gisborne
Summary: After Jumanji, Bethany realizes she will never be with Alex, so she stays away. Five years later they meet again. Alex is divorced and still handsome. Is it finally the right timing for them?
Relationships: Alex Vreeke/Bethany Walker
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the chemistry between Bethany and Alex! I think there’s still quite a bit of unresolved feelings between them, but with Bethany being so young, I don’t think anything could realistically happen. Hence why I decided to give the characters some time apart, so that Bethany has some time to mature. 
> 
> The story is set after Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle and Jumanji: The Next Level did not happen. 
> 
> I think the story is pretty much complete, but I might add more to it, if readers want me to!

**The right timing**

**Chapter 1**

A week or so after coming back from Jumanji, Bethany got a letter in the mail. Who could be writing to her? People never sent letters nowadays. When she opened the envelope, a smaller, yellowed and slightly crinkled letter fell out. Upon closer inspection, she found a small note tucked in the first envelope.

_Dear Bethany,_

_It was so good to see you and the rest of the gang last week. To you, our adventures in Jumanji must feel quite fresh, but for me, 20 years have passed already. It must still be quite a shock. I remember it took me quite a while to feel like myself again. Please rest assured I have never forgotten the four of you and I have always hoped our path would cross again someday._

_In the other envelope you will find a letter I wrote to you shortly after I came back home in 1996. I was not sure whether to send it, but I think my teenage self would have wanted you to have it. I hope it will help you process everything that happened._

_Rest assured you will always have my friendship. If you ever need my help with anything, don’t hesitate to contact me._

_Your friend,_

_Alex_

Bethany had never experienced unrequited love before. Seeing Alex a week ago had shook her. She knew the Alex she met in the game did not look like the real Alex from 2016, but to see a man in his thirties with a family had been a shock. Truth was, she fell hard for Alex in Jumanji. Bethany had hoped they could get to know each other in real life after winning the game, but then they each had been returned to their proper timeline.

As much as she did not want to admit it, 2016 Alex had made her stomach flutter. He still had a youthful look, and the kindness in his eyes and his demeanor had not changed. His wide smile when he had looked at her had made her knees go weak.

She knew right then she was in trouble; she was just an 18 year old girl and he was a married man. Bethany had felt quite crushed. There was no hope for them now. Not that he would still care 20 years later. Of course, he had moved on. Of course, he just saw her as a kid. He probably thought of her as a sister. Hence why she had kept her distance.

Bethany opened the envelope.

_Dear Bethany,_

_l don’t know if you’ll ever read this letter, but I had to try and tell you how I feel. If I spent 20 years in the game, then this means you are not born yet and I have to face the fact that I will maybe never talk to you again. I know we only met briefly and I don’t even know what you look like, but I just want you to know I really liked you. After what you did for me, I owe you my life and I hope I’ll be able to pay you back someday._

_When the game ended, I thought we’d finally meet in real life, but I guess it wasn’t meant to be. I wish I could have gotten to know such a cool girl like you. I know it sounds stupid, but I feel like I’ll always be wondering what if… What if we had met in real life? I know I would have wanted to take you on a proper date._

_Sorry and thank you._

_Alex_

Bethany felt her eyes prickle with tears. So he did feel the same, 20 years ago. He did like her too. But now it was too late. Bethany wiped the tears that had now started rolling down her cheeks. She did feel some closure, she thought. Regret, but closure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**5 years later...** _

After she graduated college, Bethany decided to join a travel agency. Jumanji had really changed her outlook on life, and she had become extremely well traveled during her university days, always seeking new adventures. She had traveled all over Africa and even hiked in the Himalayas. She had learned to read maps in real life and was quite knowledgeable about survival in the wild. She was an outdoorsy girl, simply. Always ready for a camping trip, she kept a tent and her backpack in her car.

She was now trying to develop the South American market for her company and had just flown to Brazil to join an organized tour in the jungle. Her company was hoping to partner with local businesses and Bethany was there to make sure Jungle Tours would be a great addition to their adventure package in Brazil.

After retrieving her luggage, she made her way to a man holding a signboard that read “Jungle Tours”.

“Hi, how do you do? I’m Bethany from Advendure Tourism.”

“Miss Bethany! It’s a pleasure to meet you! Right this way, please!”

After arriving to the hotel, she took a quick shower and got ready for dinner. She would be meeting the other tour participants tonight at dinner, then after a quick meeting, everybody would be going to bed early to prepare for their departure the next morning. She made her way down the hall and pushed the elevator button. The doors finally opened. She stepped inside the lift and she collided with a man trying to get out.

“So sorry, I thought this was the first floor!” said the man.

Somehow his voice felt familiar.

“No, no, it’s ok, please don’t worry about it!” said Bethany, raising her eyes to look at him. He was much taller than her.

They made eye contact and recognized each other at once.

“Alex?!”

“Bethany?!”

“Oh my God, Alex, What are you doing here in Brazil?! Are you with the tour?” said Bethany eying his name tag.

“Yes, I am actually. Wow, you too?!” said Alex, noticing she was wearing the same name tag.

“I can’t believe we’re meeting here of all places!” said Bethany laughing.

“I know, right?! Who would have thought we would be going on a trip in the jungle together ever again?” said Alex, beaming.

He was still as handsome and Bethany felt her stomach flip. “Oh shit”, she thought. Even after five years, she knew she still couldn’t resist those eyes and that smile.

“Haha, right”, laughed Bethany, trying to hide her current thoughts. She had worked hard to move on five years ago, but meeting him like that unexpectedly brought everything back. 

“Are you here with your friends?”, asked Alex.

“No, I’m actually here for work! I work for a travel agency and they sent me here to experience the tour before they start doing business with them!”, answered Bethany.

“Wow, that’s a really cool job!”, said Alex. “I can’t believe you’re getting paid to travel!”.

“Yeah, I know! There’s a lot of planning and paperwork though, so it’s not just all fun and games!” replied Bethany.

The elevator doors opened again.

“That’s the first floor”, said Alex. He looked like he was hesitating for a moment. “Would you like to have dinner together?”

“Sure!” said Bethany. She also paused. “Is… will your family be joining us?”, she asked hesitantly.

“No, it’s just me. The kids are with their mom this week, so I’m all alone in Brazil.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, we got divorced a few years ago.”

Bethany looked down at his hands. No wedding band. He was single… “Now I’m really in trouble.”, she thought.

Looking up again, Bethany did her best to appear shocked.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

She tried to look sorry, but wondered if he could tell she wasn’t being totally sincere.

“It’s ok, it’s been three years now. Oh, look, the buffet is over there.”

They walked over the table covered in food and filled their plates. Bethany ordered a margarita and Alex a beer. Bethany felt awkward, but Alex’s friendliness put her at ease.

“So you still live in the same area?”, asked Alex.

“Yes, but I moved to New York for college. I graduated last year and moved back. I live in the next town over now.”

“New York?! That’s pretty cool! I’m surprised you came back!”

Bethany hesitated.

“Well, I wasn’t supposed to, at first, but I broke up with my fiancé, Ben.”

“You were engaged?”, said Alex, surprised. “What happened?”

“Yeah, we met in college. Ben was studying law and the plan was for him to get a job in New York. He wanted us to get married and start a family, but in the end, we wanted different things, you see.

“I understand. You’re still young to be thinking about marriage and children. It’s not a light decision to take. You have to be ready.” Said Alex.

“Oh no, it’s not that. I am ready for marriage and kids…”, said Bethany, looking down almost shyly.

Bethany had always been a confident girl, but she was suddenly feeling self-conscious. She knew she was falling for Alex all over again.. She wasn’t a teenager anymore and she was never shy around a man she wanted. But this was Alex. Even though he was divorced now, he was still 20 years older than her and probably saw her as a younger sister. And he was a friend. Could she risk their friendship over what was maybe just a stupid teenage crush? 

Alex shot her surprised look, then looked down at his glass. She could not read his expression. Maybe she should stop talking. Was she being too obvious with her feelings? She really wanted him to realize she was a woman now, not a teenage girl.

“I’d love to have children soon, actually… just with the right guy, you know?” she gave him a quick look, but looked down again. She could not decipher his expression at all.

She continued: “But Ben wanted me to stay at home. He wanted a traditional marriage; the husband working long hours and the woman raising the kids and cooking. It just wasn’t for me. I’m way too independent for that.” She looked up to find him looking at her, a slightly puzzled expression on his face. She held his gaze and he cleared his throat before taking a sip of his beer.

“I didn’t think you’d be the type to settle down young… and I never pictured you as the homemaker type anyway.” he said, then smiled.

Bethany let go of the breath she was holding and chuckled. 

“I guess I’m just a romantic at heart.”

A man approached them.

“Miss Bethany? Nice to meet your, I’m Dave, your guide. I think everyone is ready for the meeting. This way, please!”

Bethany had completely forgotten about the meeting. Alex stood up.

“Let’s go?”

“yes!” said Bethany, finishing her drink in one sip.

After the meeting, they went up the elevator together. When the doors opened on her floor, she turned to Alex to wish him a good night and stepped outside the elevator.

“Bethany?”, Alex called.

She turned around.

“I’m glad we met again.”, said Alex with a big smile. The door started closing.

She felt her knees go weak.

“Me too!”, she beamed.

He held the door with his hand.

“And Bethany? I’m sorry I wasn’t around much… I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too!” replied Bethany, realizing just how much she meant it.

Alex smiled even wider.

“See you tomorrow, then?”

“See you tomorrow!”

The elevator doors closed, and Bethany walked back to her room, grinning like an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning everybody got on the tour bus after breakfast. Bethany waved at Alex as he got on the bus.

“Good morning!” Alex said, sitting right next to her. “I hope you don’t mind?”

“Of course not! But I hope it’s ok if I do some work?” said Bethany, pointing at her laptop.

“Of course”, said Alex. “I’ll just read for a bit!”

They had been on the bus for a few hours when they made it to the jungle. From there, they would take a boat and then hike to camp.

“This trip is way easier than our time in Jumanji.”, said Alex, as they were standing on the deck of an old steamboat.

“Yeah, that helicopter ride was something else!” joked Bethany.

“I know I’ve told you already, but thank you for saving my life, Bethany”.

“Please don’t worry about it. I couldn’t just let you die, you know…”

He hesitated.

“What is it, Alex?”

“It’s just, I feel sorry I wasn’t around much when you guys came back…”

“I understand why you did it, Alex.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, for you it had been 20 years. You grew up, but we were still kids.”

“I’m sorry, Bethany. I just thought at the time that it was better to give you guys some space. Can you imagine what people would have thought of a 30-year-old guy hanging out with a bunch of high schoolers?”

“We wouldn’t have cared, but yeah we all understood why that made things complicated.”

It was Bethany’s turn to hesitate.

“I never said thank you for the letter.”, said Bethany.

“You read it?”, asked Alex. “I hope it wasn’t… weird… I wasn’t sure if I should send it or not.”

Bethany put her hand on his arm.

“Not it wasn’t weird at all.” She took a deep breath. “Actually, it really helped me.”

She looked up. Alex was looking at her, waiting for her to say something else. Bethany wasn’t sure she wanted to go there, but he had been honest with her, so it was her turn. Her hand was still on his arm.

“What you wrote in that letter in 1996. Well, I felt the same. When we finished the game, I was hoping we’d meet up in real life too. Go on a date or something. But we came back and… well, you were not a teenager anymore. Seeing you really confused me. You were married, you had children and I was just a kid.”

She continued.

“I don’t know if I should tell you this, but I want to be honest with you. When I saw you for the first time in 2016, I realized I liked you anyway. But I knew we couldn’t be together. We missed our window. I’m sorry, it was wrong of me to feel like that, but I just couldn’t help it, so I stayed away.

She felt his hand on hers, squeezing gently.

“I’m so sorry, Bethany. I didn’t know what to do either. When we finally met, I thought...you might fancy me a bit, and well, I was still married and you were 18, so I knew I had to put some distance between us for a while. I always thought we would be good friends at some point, because obviously you’d find a guy your age and forget all about me.”

“I understand, Alex. So yeah, I was really grateful when I read your letter. It really helped me get closure. Thank you.” 

“For what it’s worth, it took me a long time to get over you too”, said Alex. “You were my first love, Bethany. Guys don’t let go of their first loves easily.”

Bethany smiled.

“Well, you did name your daughter after me.”, she replied with a smile.

He laughed.

“I did.”

Maybe because they had finally both been honest about the past, Bethany felt she could be a bit bolder. Five years ago, she was still a teenager in a one-sided love with a married man twenty years her senior. Now, she was a woman. A young woman, perhaps, but the world had seen stranger pairings than them. No one would stop to give them another look now. 

“What about now, Alex? Is there still a chance for us?”

Alex let go of her hand, a shocked expression on his face.

“You mean, you’d still want to be with me now?” he managed to get out after swallowing painfully.

“I think we could finally get our chance. We’re both single, and well, I’m not a kid anymore. 20 years is not that big of a gap either…”

“It’s a pretty big gap, Bethany! And don’ forget I have children! You have your life ahead… and you’re free… I’m afraid you would end up regretting it. As much as I like being with you, I would never forgive myself if I got in the way…”

“I told you I want to marry and have a family… and I think you’re the guy I’d want to do these things with , Alex. Are you never gonna marry again?

“I don’t know Bethany, I haven’t really thought about it…” he gave her a desperate look. “You’re just so wonderful and so beautiful and well, you could do so much better…”

“Are you turning me down, Alex?”

He hesitated before answering.

“I don’t know… I don’t think we should, but if you keep talking like that, I don’t know if I’ll have the strength to say no.”

Bethany smiled. He was wavering, so somehow a part of him was still drawn to her. Now, she finally felt in control again.

“Then kiss me.” Bethany said looking deeply into his eyes. Her hand, still resting on his arm started moving up his arm, up his shoulder and then to the left, her palm finally resting on his chest. His heart was pounding. She smiled and took a step forward, her body slightly brushing against his. His eyes widened and darkened, searching her face, and finally resting on her lips.

“Bethany”, he warned, but she stood on her tiptoes, gripping his shoulders and gently kissed him. He was stiff at first, his lips not moving, but not pulling away either. Slowly she opened her mouth, sucking gently on his lower lip. Alex let out a sigh, and finally started moving his lips against hers. She felt his arms pressing her into him. His chest was warm against her and she sighed with contentment, her arms circling around his torso. She deepened the kiss, her tongue searching his. Alex’s taste was intoxicating. She couldn’t stop the moan escaping from her lips into his mouth.

Suddenly she felt him gently push her back, their lips finally separating.

“W…wait!”, Alex said, putting some distance between them. His breathing was ragged. “We have to stop.”

“Why?”, almost whimpered Bethany.

“We’re going too fast… I’m not saying no, but I think we should slow down.”

So he wasn’t turning her down, Bethany realized with relief.

“So… you liked the kiss?” asked Bethany, smiling a little now.

He smiled back.

“I think you know the answer to that…”

“I think I do, yes.”, replied Bethany smiling fully now. “So what do you propose then?”

“We start by being friends and we see where it takes us?” asked Alex hopefully.

“Ok, we can do that.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They arrived at camp in the late afternoon. All the bungalows were perched into trees. Bethany noted with satisfaction the place looked amazing.

Now that she knew Alex was not completely uninterested, Bethany felt hopeful. It sounded shallow, but Bethany knew she was attractive. Even without makeup, she was glowing. She had a lean and curvy body. Based on the way Alex had reacted to their kiss, she knew he found her attractive. Now she just had to be patient and slowly break his shell.

They sat together at dinner. The campsite was beautiful with fairy lights hanging above their heads.

“This place is beautiful, isn’t it?” said Bethany.

“It is. It reminds me a little of the Parish house in Jumanji, but far more comfortable and much safer”, joked Alex.

“Actually, I’m surprised you even came on this kind of vacation…”

“It wasn’t my idea…”

Bethany looked surprised.

“Believe it or not, my dad and sister surprised me with this vacation for Christmas, and well, I couldn’t tell them I’d rather avoid another jungle vacation…”

Alex was smiling, but Bethany could tell his time in Jumanji had really affected him. He had been there the longest, without anyone to help him.

Bethany reached over the table and squeezed his hand gently.

“It must have been lonely for you, even after coming back. I had Martha, Spencer and Fridge to talk to, but you had to move on all by yourself.”

“I really wish I had you guys around. Actually… I still have nightmares from time to time. I used to have them more, but thankfully they’re becoming more rare.”

“I still get them” Bethany almost whispered.

“I guess we never truly leave Jumanji… You know, I never told anyone what happened to me. I think my dad could sense something changed in me, but I knew he’d never understand, so I kept everything inside. I met my ex-wife and I think from the start, she felt I wasn’t being completely open with her. She wasn’t wrong, but I thought it was best to keep Jumanji a secret. I don’t think she would have believed me…”

“Yeah, I’ve never told anyone either… who would believe such a crazy story? Can I ask why you got divorced?”

“Yeah, sure. Well, we kind of drifted apart. I think she felt I wasn’t being honest with her and well, she was right about that. I was always loyal to her, but I had to keep a part of me hidden. Sometimes I had nightmares and I couldn’t tell her about them. So she felt I put walls between us.. Then she met someone and that was it, really…”

“I’m so sorry, Alex.”

“So, if I were to be in a relationship again, I’d like for my partner and I to be always honest with each other… and I guess that would mean someone I could talk about my past with. “

“So, basically someone like me?”

Alex chuckled.

“Yeah, basically someone like you.”

“Hypothetically speaking, do you think you could move past our age difference?”

“Hypothetically speaking, yes, I would if you could. But I’d want you to really think about it. Our age difference wouldn’t always be easy. Also, I have shared custody of my kids, so you’d have to be ready for that…

“What if I told you I’ve always known you’d make me happy? That to me just being with you is enough? That I want all of you? I don’t want you to be the one that got away, Alex.” 

“Then, I’d be happy with your answer.”

It was his turn to reach over the table and hold her hand.

Bethany continued: “…and hypothetically speaking, what If I wanted to get married and have kids, is that something you’d be ok with even if you have children already?”

Alex smiled.

“I love kids, so yeah, I think I’d be happy to have a couple more with the right person…”

“So, with me, basically?”

“I thought it was all hypothetically speaking?” teased Alex.

Bethany laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Over the next few days, Bethany and Alex spent as much time as possible together. They went hiking, swimming in a beautiful lagoon and just enjoyed rediscovering each other. As much as Bethany wanted to kiss him again, she didn’t push too hard. Maybe it was the right call, because he slowly started looking for ways to be near her, helping her climb down a rock and putting his hand on the small of her back to guide her. When they went swimming, she had felt his eyes on her as she removed her clothes. When she had turned around and caught him staring, he had looked down, slightly embarrassed. It was clear his resolve was wavering.

At night, they would spend their evenings in one of the bungalows, looking at the stars from the balcony.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?, Bethany said. “I never noticed the stars in Jumanji…”

“I did, many times. It looked like a different sky.

“If we got out of the game together, do you think we’d have dated?”

“Oh, definitely yes on my part!”, Alex said.

Bethany smiled.

“I’m glad we’re getting a second chance now…”

Alex smiled shyly and looked down. “Me too.”, he finally admitted.

“I’m sure you’ve been thinking about our kiss on the boat…” joked Bethany.

“I’m trying not to, not that it’s working though….”Alex replied with a smile. He shot her a side glance. “I’m still in shock you wanted to kiss me in the first place!”

“Why would you think something like that?!”

“Well, for starters, you’re absolutely gorgeous, Bethany. And you’re smart and kind. You’re everything a guy could ever wish for. A girl like you could get any guy she wants, not some guy in his forties…”

“Well, thank you”, said Bethany, “but really you should know you’re the only guy I ever truly wanted… once I met you, all the other guys just paled in comparison. You saved my life in Jumanji too, remember? You could have died, but you protected me even if that meant sacrificing yourself. If I guy like you wanted me, I’d be the happiest girl on earth.”

She could tell her speech had moved him.

“Then how could I ever say no to you?” Alex asked as he gently cupped her face between his hands. “I’m only sorry we had to wait for so long.” And he kissed her.

Bethany felt her eyes shut with pleasure. Alex was kissing her. This kiss was more gentle than the one on the boat. Alex was showing her just how much she meant to him. He was holding her close and she felt herself almost melting into his embrace. Soon, she felt his lips leave her mouth and she protested weakly. Then she felt his kisses all over her face, her eyelids, then her cheeks, then her neck. She mewed his name. Her stomach felt tingly. She needed him. All of him.

“Oh, Alex, oh god…” she whimpered. She wanted to touch him so bad. She slid her hand under his t-shirt. Her other hand resting on his thigh. She felt him shudder.

“Bethany, if we don’t stop now, I don’t think I’ll be able to later.” He said, his voice ragged.

“Please don’t stop. Ever.”

And she kissed him hard. Still kissing and holding each other they made their way to the bed. Bethany laid down and pulled Alex on top of her. She could feel his hardness against her. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could wait. She pulled her top down, revealing her breasts. Alex took a nipple in his mouth, gently playing with the other. Bethany could not help the moan that escaped her mouth. She felt wetness gushing out of her.

“Alex, I need you now…”, Bethany whimpered while tugging at his pants and freeing his member. Alex hissed when he felt her hand circling him, pumping him. Bethany pulled him towards her wet center. Her panties were completely soaked.

“Wait”, he said, “let me make this good for you!”

“Oh, you will Alex! But I can’t wait anymore. I want you inside me now.”

She thought she heard him swear. He removed her panties and she felt her member near her entrance.

“I didn’t bring anything… are you sure?”

“I’m not the pill, don’t worry!”

That was all he needed to hear. Alex plunged into her. She was so warm and wet and she took his breath away. 

Bethany sighed. He felt so good inside her. Alex started moving, slowly at first, but Bethany urged him with her hips. She could already feel her first orgasm getting close. She grabbed Alex’s behind, guiding him into slow and deep waves.

“Alex, I’m gonna come.”, she moaned, her eyes shut with pleasure.

For a moment, she felt like she was flying, then she came crashing down in an earth shattering orgasm.

Oh god, oh god, oh ohhhh…” moaned Bethany as wave after wave of pleasure overcame her.

When she opened her eyes, Alex was looking at her burning with desire.

“I don’t think I can last much longer” he grunted.

“Just a bit longer”, pleaded Bethany. She was already feeling her second orgasm coming. Alex picked up the pace, moaning, when Bethany came again, crying and shaking. She felt her juice soak the sheets under her. She still felt hungry for more. Grabbing his butt again, she guided him into a deep and slow rhythm, feeling her pleasure rise again.

Alex’s hips started bucking. 

“Come with me”, he said. “I want you to look at me when you come.”

Bethany held his gaze. “Faster please, I’m almost there.”

Alex groaned and picked up the pace. He knew he couldn’t last anymore.

He felt Bethany tense all over as her third orgasm overtook her. This time, she held his gaze as she came in a long shudder. Alex finally felt himself go, lost in the blue of her eyes. He shuddered as he emptied himself, grunting softly. Finally, he laid still on top of Bethany, his member still pulsing inside her. His breath was slowly returning to normal. Gently, he rolled over, holding her close to him.

They were silent for a few minutes, then Alex felt himself chuckle.

“Oh my god. That was amazing!”

Bethany giggled.

“It was even better than I imagined.” Then she kissed him.

“Is it ok if I stay here tonight?”

“Of course, Alex.”

He held her and kissed her hair. They finally fell asleep, limbs intertwined. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wasn’t expecting to run into Bethany. He can’t help feeling attracted to her. Same story, but through Alex’s eyes. One-shot!

**Alex’s POV**

After Alex sends Bethany the letter, he doesn’t hear back from her. He hopes sending it was not inappropriate and he respects her silence. If she has something to say, she knows where to find him.

Alex hopes they can be good friends someday. A few years pass. He runs into Spencer at the grocery store. He’s still with Martha. Fridge is doing well in college. He hears Bethany is in New York. She travels a lot and is apparently dating a law student. A weight lifts off his chest; she’s happy.

He’s not. His marriage is on the rocks. He can tell his wife is just going through the motions. He doesn’t blame her. There’s so much about him he keeps hidden. The nightmares are still frequent enough and she suggests therapy. He refuses. He can’t tell a shrink about Jumanji without passing for a raging lunatic. One Sunday morning, she sits him down. She met someone and she wants a divorce.

Alex has a rough year. They have shared custody and alternate weeks with the kids. He’s angry at life, angry at Jumanji, angry at himself. His sister helps him out of his funk. He goes to her house when he doesn’t have the kids. He meets Hannah at a barbecue. She’s nice and they have a good time together. They go camping and fishing, but he’s not ready for a relationship. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever be ready again. Alex realizes being a bachelor suits him. He loves his kids, he goes fishing on the weekend and listens to death metal loudly without disturbing anyone. Life is comfortable. He feels happy again.

His sister still tries to meddle in his life and laments he’s too young to be alone. One Christmas, he is gifted a trip to Brazil from his dad and sister. It’s some kind of adventure trip in the jungle. Couldn’t have been a worse destination. His sister makes sure to tell him the trip is non-refundable. He thinks about it and finally decides it’ll be his chance to face his demons once for all. So he goes. That’s when he runs into her. Bethany.

He realizes It’s been five years. And he missed her. She seems happy to see him too. Maybe he should have gotten in touch before.

She looks different now, older. More confident. And she’s obviously over her crush. They talk in the elevator and he realizes he knows nothing about her anymore. She’s here alone too, so he suggests they eat together. He hopes it’s been long enough for them to be friends again.

He tells her about the divorce. She seems surprised.

To his relief, things are not awkward between them. She’s still easy to talk to.

He can’t help but notice she’s somehow gotten even more beautiful. Not that it means anything. Bethany is the kind of girl blessed with perfect features. One has to be blind not to notice. She seems oblivious to it all, but she’s drawing attention from all the men in the room. He can tell they’re all wondering what she’s doing with him.

He’s surprised to hear about her ex. Must have been the guy Spencer was talking about. He decides the guy must have been stupidly dumb, because Bethany is obviously the perfect girl all guys dream about. She’s attractive, kind, and career oriented. And she wants to settle down? That surprises him. He figured she’d be too free spirited for that.

If he had been that idiot Ben, he would have given her everything she ever wanted. He can’t help feeling strangely protective. He’s not sure if it’s in a brotherly way and it’s unsettling. He really shouldn’t be thinking like that. Bethany is a friend. Nothing more, he reminds himself. For the first time he realizes a relationship between would not be totally inappropriate now. They’re both adults and free. He tries to push these thoughts away. Anyway, there’s no way Bethany would consider him an option. She can afford to be picky.

After the meeting they go up the elevator together. He can’t believe how lucky he’s been to run into her like that. She seems happy too. He tells her he’s glad they met again and that he missed her. Her smile makes his stomach flutter and he can’t help it. Stop being an idiot, Alex. You don’t stand a chance. Just be grateful for her friendship.

Sleep doesn’t come easily that night. Alex is confused. He never expected to feel like that. He had completely given up on them ever getting a chance. He’s definitely attracted to her again. Can you fall for your first love all over again? He does a Google search. It’s a thing, apparently.

When he wakes up in the morning, he’s made up his mind. He won’t jeopardize his friendship with her. He’d rather be her friend than letting her go again.

They sit together on the bus. She’s working and he’s pretending to read a book, but really he’s studying her.

On the boat she follows him around. They talk about Jumanji. It feels so good to talk about it. He’s kept every memory, every fear inside for 25 years. She mentions the letter and Alex hears for the first time she liked him too. She liked him in the game and as he feared, she liked him in 2016. He feels so sorry for her. He made her suffer. She’s not angry. She understands it was necessary.

He hesitates to bring up the past, but he tells her it was hard for him too in 1996.

Then, she says something so shocking he’s not sure he hears right.

She says she wants a second chance. He really wants to say yes. But he’s also scared. Scared that he’s going to get attached. Scared that she would end up regretting. He’d feel horrible if she ended up wasting her best years on him.

She gets closer. He feels her breasts again him. Her hand is moving up his arm, then caressing his chest. Her eyes are darker somehow and she smiles knowingly. She’s aware of the effect she has on him.

“Bethany…”

He tries warning her, but suddenly her lips are on his. Her mouth teases his and, well he’s just a man. His lips start responding. His arms bring her closer. He’s getting lost in the kiss. So that’s what kissing her feels like. He wants more and he can tell she feels the same. Then he remembers they’re in public. He remembers he decided to be her friend, so he gently pushes her away.

Her eyes are dark with desire and… disappointment. He feels shook. After all this time she still wants him. And she won’t give up, apparently.

He doesn’t want to hope. He’s pretty sure she’ll change her mind. He suggests they take things slow and she accepts.

That night he can’t stop thinking about their kiss. His member swells when he thinks of her soft breasts against his chest. He knows his erection won’t go away. He puts his hand around his cock and let his mind wander back to the kiss, but this time they don’t stop. He peaks really fast and comes in long, hot spurts. After that, he needs release everyday. That’s the only way he finds to stay away from her lips, her body. He knows she wants him. He can tell she’s giving him space, but the invite is there. When they go swimming, she gets undressed in front of him. She removes her top, then her shorts. Her bikini barely covers anything, so he looks. She knows what she’s doing because she catches him staring and smiles, satisfied with herself.

He needs to touch her, to seduce her. He starts standing closer to her. He touches the small of her back whenever he can. He can tell she likes it. A lot.

At night, they talk about Jumanji and everything else. It’s so good to be able to talk about anything with someone. Alex feels at peace, finally. He finally admits to himself he wants to be with her. It’s a scary thought and he knows he’s risking his heart, but he doesn’t care. Their discussions get more frank, more direct. One night, she gives him and opening and he takes it.

They talk about the kiss and their feelings. She seems so sure and he wants her too much to turn her down. So he surrenders. He kisses her, finally. It’s gentle and soft, but they both want each other so bad they end up in bed. Making love to Bethany feels natural and right. When she comes the first time, he’s mesmerized by her. Her hair is disheveled, her cheeks rosy and her lips in the shape of an “o” as she rides her orgasm and cries in pleasure. Alex thinks he’s gonna come right there and then, but she wants more and he obliges her. She comes again, straight away. With her hips, she encourages him into a slow and deep rhythm. The sensation pushes him over the edge. Thankfully he can tell she’s getting close too. He tells her to look at him and she does. Then she comes. He can’t hold any longer and he spills himself inside her. His orgasm is powerful and takes his breath away. He falls on top of her, his seed still spurting inside of her. This is the most amazing sex he’s ever had.

He cradles Bethany into his arms. They’re quiet at first. Taking in the enormity of what just happened between them. Then they start giggling. Alex has never been this happy in a long time. He holds her and they fall asleep.

The next few days go by in a flash. They can’t get enough of each other, even doing it al fresco a few times. Now Alex feels quite reconciled with the jungle. Then it’s time to go home. She has to stay a few more days to finish her work, but says she’ll get in touch as soon as she comes back. He kisses her one last time.

On the plane, Alex feels nervous. What if she changes her mind? A lot of people have vacation flings, then real life gets in the way.

He’s glad to see his children again. He missed them so much! They spend the week and thankfully distract him. On Friday he drives them to their mom. Then his phone vibrates.It’s her. She sends two messages.

“Just landed. So exhausted!”

“Wanna come over tomorrow night? Can’t wait to see you… I’ll cook something and then we can watch a movie or something?” 

Alex let’s go of the breath he was holding. She wants to see him!

The next day he stops on the way to her house to buy some wine. He rings and she answers the door. God, she’s so beautiful. She smiles, lets him in and then she’s kissing him. He missed her so bad. Her hands are already fumbling with his belt. His hands move up under her skirt, grabbing her ass.They barely make it to the couch. They don’t even fully undress either. Once his cock is free, she guides him towards her wet center. He pulls her panties to the side and plunges inside her. Their lovemaking is rough and fast. She cries out his name and he plunges into her two more times before he explodes.

Afterwards they cuddle on the couch. Alex admits he’s relieved she called him. Bethany kisses him gently.

“I’m never letting you go again, Alex.”

Alex takes a deep breath.

“Then, stay with me, always.”

“Always.”


End file.
